Without Words, Your Hand in Mines' Enough
by Angelstars
Summary: AAMRN-While taking a break from training Ash-tachi stop off at a festival which happens to be the same day as Misty's 16th birthday! Ash & Co decide to give her a birthday to remember, but things take a turnabout after Misty runs away...


I do not own any of the characters from Pokèmon or the song and original Japanese/English lyrics associated with Ranma ½.  
"_The Ballad of Akane and Ranma_"   
  
**Author notes**: I came up with this while watching an episode of Ranma, and I just had to use this song! Plus I wrote this over a YEAR ago! I've been trying my luck with Inuyasha fiction of late…this has just been sitting on my hard drive for ever so I thought why not see how you receive it and carry on from there.   
  
   
**Without Words, Your Hand in Mines Enough**  
_by Angelstars_

***  
  
_When you smile…you're cute, you know   
For a while why not let your pride go?   
  
When it comes to being stubborn   
Yes, it's true…were both guilty of pretending   
  
A couple brought together by accident   
At least that's how it was at first   
  
And then before we knew it love had grown   
How could we have ever known?   
  
I'm no good at feelings or stuff like that   
It's not just you, it's me too…we're clumsy at love   
  
Today I can't seem to meet your gaze   
In my whole life I've not felt this way before…   
  
Can't say it aloud, let's just keep it quiet for now   
Without words, your hand in mine's enough.  
  
_***  
  
Ash (15 going on 16) Misty (16) Brock (18) Tracey (17)  
  
***  
_Cha_pter 1 - Those Birthday Blues!_  
_  
Ash-tachi find themselves heading for the city of Vermillion. After Ash's last victory, the whole gang decided they would take a couple of weeks vacation before continuing onto Ash's next league. Vermillion was holding an annual celebration. This festival was always a popular and major event for most Pokèmon trainers. This years festival was celebrating the long awaited arrival of the famous "St Anne, the 3rd" after the destruction of her mother and sister ships some years ago, this cruse ship was particularly special. Vermillion city was also renowned for throwing great festivals and it was almost near impossible to get accommodation this time of the year. They were lucky to have somewhere to stay. Tracey and Brock had arranged the accommodation a while back knowing that it would be hard nearer the time.   
  
The celebration was not the only reason they had decided to come here. Misty knew nothing about this, but the guys had arranged a special birthday celebration for her while in Vermillion. Ash came up with the idea and arranged so as Tracey could have time off from studying with the Professor and join in on the surprise.   
  
"Ahh…Sweet sixteen. This should be a very special birthday." Brock sighed and then chuckled. "Nice one, Ash! I think this has got to be one of your more better ideas!"   
  
Ash narrowed his eyes and blushed slightly, "Shut up, Brock! I just thought it would be a good idea if we could kill two birds with one stone while we were here."  
  
"Yeah right, Ash…what ever you say…" Tracey interrupted.  
  
"Grrrr…will you both stop with the Misty crush jokes already! I do not like her that way, I repeat I DO NOT LIKE…"  
  
"Like what?" Misty interrupted Ash mid sentence.  
  
"Ummm… hee, hee…umm…" Ash jumped and nervously stuttered while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Brock and Tracey couldn't contain their laughter, and burst into fits.  
  
Misty stood staring at the three pathetic guys. "Jerks" she muttered under her breath and turned to walk away. _'Guys are so immature.'_ She huffed inwardly.  
  
Ash closed his eyes and sighed. _'Good one, Ketchum'_ opening them just in time to see Misty huff off in the opposite direction, he turned and met with two laughing idiot teens. "You two are pathetic!" Ash moaned.  
   
***  
  
Ring, ring, ring phone call, phone call….ring, ring ring…  
  
"Hello, Ketchum residence" answered a chirpy and cheerful voice.  
  
"Mom, I need to ask you something" Ash pouted on the other end.  
  
"Oh, hi honey. Is everything alright?" Delia Ketchum asked her son.  
  
"Everything is fine, but I have this little problem. You see…well…I have this…friend, and he likes another friend more than a friend…well, he needs…um…some advise…so…" Ash stuttered.  
  
Delia smiled reassuringly and interrupted the embarrassed young man looking back at her on the video screen. "Oh, Ash, my little boy is all grown up…"  
  
"Wha? NO! I mean it's not me…I mean…Mom, it's not what you think…" Ash interrupted abruptly blushing beet red.  
  
Delia giggled and apologised.  
  
Ash managed a sigh and began explaining the problem once more.  
  
***  
  
Misty sat on the edge of the harbour platform staring out over the ocean horizon. The water glistened and shimmered as it reflected from the setting sun over the Port of Vermillion. She smiled and held onto the yellow mouse Pokemon in her lap. "Pikachu, doesn't it look so breath taking and beautiful?" She breathed. Pikachu replied with a sigh and huddled deeper into her arms. Contented with the piece and quiet while Misty held him close.  
  
***  
  
"Ash, you just tell your friend to follow his heart and never be afraid of showing the person they care for the most, their true feelings."   
  
Ash smiled. "Thanks, mom. That helped a lot!"   
  
"Anytime, honey."  
  
"Bye, mom"  
  
Delia smiled and hung up the videophone receiver.   
  
"Who was that, Delia?" a masculine voice questioned from the lounge room.  
  
"It was Ash, my little boy is not little anymore" Delia replied closing her eyes and letting a few tears fall. No sooner she had closed them she opened them when she felt strong arms surrounding her and pulling her in closer. "Thank you, Sam." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
***  
  
Ash felt better after speaking with his mother. Brock and Tracey always cracked jokes whenever he would ask them for girl advise. Especially if the girl in question was a fiery red head girl with a hot headed temper and a special trait for collecting mallets.  
  
Slowly he moved away from the public Videophones when he spotted Misty sitting with Pikachu in the corner of his eye.   
  
***  
  
Misty held on tightly to Pikachu and sighed happily, "I'm looking forward to tomorrow, Pikachu. The festival's firework display tomorrow night should be a blast and I can't wait to try my luck out on the game booths!"   
  
Ash watched from a distance, listening to her gentle words. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful features. Her hair was out of its confinement and was cascading off her shoulders along with the rhythmic flow of the soft wind. Her aqua marine coloured eyes shone against the setting suns rays and her dainty lips blossomed with a smile.   
  
She was truly a thing of beauty and Ash always admired this rare scene of perfection.   
  
Snapping out of his day dream, Ash decided to go over and say sorry about before.  
  
"Hey, Mist" he greeted her.  
  
"Ash" was his only reply. He winced slightly at her tone. _'Great, she's still mad' _  
  
"Umm…Mist, about before. I…we… I'm sorry…umm…"   
  
"Yeah, whatever. I am not interested in your pathetic attempts of grovelling Ash." She hissed.  
  
Ash was taken aback at her sudden outburst. _'Wha? I come here to apologise and this is how she acts!'_  
  
"FINE! If that's the way you want it, then don't accept my apology!" Ash argued back. _'Ungrateful, miserable, annoying brat!'  
  
_Misty at this point had got up and was now glaring directly at him. "Ash, just leave me alone!"  
  
Ash was about to reply with another '_Fine, whatever'_ comment, but never got the chance to.   
  
Misty was running away in the opposite direction with a slightly worried Pikachu following her at her heals. Leaving a very puzzled looking Ash standing alone. _'Huh??? What the??? I have got no idea what just happened'_   
  
***  
  
Ash was not the only one confused; Misty had no idea why she had done that.   
  
Eventually, coming to a halt when she heard Pikachu's pleas, Misty collapsed sobbing into her hands. As the little yellow mouse neared, it could hear the red heads sobbing. This worried the electrical Pokèmon immensely, Misty crying. This was one very rare emotion she seldom let loose.   
  
_'Why am I so upset? I don't understand, I never get like this over a stupid fight with Ash…'_    
  
***  
  
Ash stood on the harbours platform still trying to figure out what had exactly happened, when he heard Pikachu cry out Misty's name. Shacking out of his daze and confusion, he followed in the direction Misty had taken.   
  
***  
  
--t.b.c?  
!!!!! 


End file.
